In general, a banking device refers to a device which processes financial services that clients want. The banking device may perform a function to deposit or withdraw a medium, automatically transfer a medium, and the like. The banking device may include a medium handling apparatus for depositing or withdrawing a medium.
The medium handling apparatus includes a medium storage module for storing a deposited medium or a medium to be withdrawn, and transfer paths allowing a medium to be transferred therealong may be provided between medium storage modules or between a medium deposit/withdrawal part and a medium storage module. A medium passing along a transfer path is branched from a branch point of the transfer path and moves to an appropriate medium storage module or transfer path.